Teach me
by ImagineIfItWere.Real
Summary: Highschool AU, pretty simple, Dan and Phil are best friends and Dan has a crush on Phil but he doesn't think he's gay/bi, so he plays along with Phil's crush on Janet Summers, but Phil asks him to teach him how to kiss and he can't resist. (hint, Phil doesn't have a crush on Janet Summers.) Dan POV, T for making out, sex references.


"Hey Phil!" I said, plopping myself down next to my best friend on the bus, tired from a long day of school.

"Hi Dan!"

Phil pulled out his headphones, and smiled.

"How was your last period?"

"What math? Oh, great. You?"

He stuck his tongue out.

"French. Ugh." He groaned

I stuck my tongue out at him an laughed. He pouted. He's adorable. Then I remembered he'd mentioned a "pretty girl" named Janet Summers in his class.

I grinned. "Did you see Janet? Did you talk to her?" I tried not to seem overly excited. The truth was, I was bi, and gay for Phil if anything. But because we were friends I ignored the feeling. Besides, teasing Phil was hilarious enough as it was. I had to try to seem normal about it though.

He blushed. "Not really..."

"Awwwww Phil's blushing—" I smiled.

"Shut up." He smiled to himself. Probably thinking about Janet. Great.

"I..." he began. He seemed nervous.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"I'm thinking of maybe asking someone onadate" Phil said in a rush.

My stomach sank. "Oh." I said quietly. Then I remembered. "REALLY?" I put on my happiest smile for him. "Is it Janet?"

"Maybe... but... I was just thinking I've never... kissedanyonebeforeand I... don'tknowhow?"

I resisted the urge to "awwww" aloud because this was wayyyy too much.

"You've never kissed anyone before?" I asked, suddenly surprised

"uh... yeah is that weird?" He asked quickly, looking ashamed.

"No no, t's just because you're really—" _hot_ was the word I was looking for, but it dawned on me what I was saying and I stopped abruptly. He looked up.

"What?" I could see the corner of his mouth curl into a smirk, as a look of understanding dawned on his face.

"I'm really what Dan?" he said, smiling even wider now.

"att... attractive?" I questioned, blushing profusely.

"Awwwwww Dan's blushing!" Phil grinned and winked.

"Shut up." I said.

"Love you too." He said, resting his head on my shoulder. Butterflies erupted in my chest.

"Hey, says the one who's never kissed anyone." Phil looked embarrassed once again.

"Oh. right." He said, shy one again.

"So..." I asked, sensing an opportunity. "What do you want to do about it?"

"Uhm..." he looked down.

"I was wondering if... youcouldteachme?" oh shit._ oh. shit._ we both blushed. _oh great and now he knows I think he's attractive._

"It's fine if you don't want to." He said quickly. "Sorry, that was really weird I—

"No! no it's fine." I interrupted him.

"Oh." We fell silent once again. Shit, did I just lose my opportunity to kiss Phil lester?

"Uhm. I'd... I'd like to."

"What?" Phil looked up surprised.

"Uh.. ya know...teachyoutokiss?" I blushed once again. Phil grinned and blushed as well.

"Really. Do you like kissing hot guys?"

"Shut up, I swear—"

"All right all right." Phil was still smiling. To be honest, so was I.

"You're smiling." He pointed out.

"So are you."

"Ok, you got me."

We continued the ride in a flustered silence, but within a few moments Phil and I reached our stop and got off the bus.

We headed towards Phil's house, like every afternoon, except this one felt a bit different. I hadn't really imagined how this "teaching how to kiss thing" was going to work. not that I hadn't imagined it before.. But now it was real. We continued to walk in a shy silence, until Phil broke it.

"Dan. We're here."

"Oh." I hadn't been paying attention to the walk, and walked straight past his house, envelopped in fantasies. Not gonna go into those.

"What were you thinking about?" I opened my mouth too speak and then closed it, feeling my cheeks heat up once again. Phil grinned, knowing what was on my mind. He winked and bit his lip. "Oh never mind you're not going to tell, are you."

"Shut up." I said, blushing again and smiling a bit.

We entered Phil's house and he shut the door. I noticed it was eerily silent. "Phil, where are your parents?"

"Oh, they're out for the night."

"Oh." _fuck. _

We entered his room. "So..."

We both blushed and it was my turn to feel powerful.

"So..." I mimicked.

"You've never kissed anyone before, huh?" I blushed again, for the millionth time it seemed.

"Yeah..." There was no way this wasn't going to be awkward.

"What do you want me to teach... show you?" Phil looked up shyly and I smiled.

"Hey Dan if you don't want to do this it's fine."

"I'm fine with it as long as you are."

"No I want—it's fine!" he said quickly, and I grinned again.

"Okay, no but seriously." I sat down next to him on the bed. "What do you want me to show you."

I had kissed quite a few girls so I knew most of the ins and outs of making out, but I wasn't sure how far Phil wanted to go really.

"Uhm... Well just mostly what you do with your tongue and stuff..."

I felt a tingling in my lower body. _Yep._ We're making out.

"Oh...okay." I turned towards him. "Do you want me to um.. show you first and then you do it to me?"

Phil blushed. "Y... yeah." I leaned in a bit and whispered.

"Ok. so first just give her. little. kisses. like. this." a little tingle began in my chest, making it hard to breathe. Phil looked _adorable, _cheeks red, eyes wide, lips parted a little. Each kiss made him close his eyes a little more.

"Then." I pulled back. He blinked. "You umm... start moving your lips, and um... well your tongue kinda slips in..." I must've looked like a tomato.

"Ok.. go on then." Phil looked embarrassed but strangely eager.

"Ok."

I decided just to show him. I placed my lips on his and felt my eyes close. I passed my tongue across his lower lip, asking. He opened his mouth. Our tongues touched and sparks flew. I moved my hands to his waist and he moved his to mine. Our lips kept moving in sync, and I tried to reach for his hand without thinking until I realized what I was doing. _oh shit he must think I'm a creep._ I pulled away.

"Sor—" I began, but Phil cut me off.

"Um... Can I try?" my mouth dried.

"Yeah..." Phil took a look at my face and winked. I realized how hypnotised I sounded, and how my voice seemed to have dropped. Oops. I blushed.

"Like this?" He asked innocently, pecking my lips a few times.

"Mhm." I nodded slowly.

"And then..." He kissed me slowly, and dragged his tongue across my lower lip. I parted my lips willingly, and our hands re-assumed our previous positions, on eachother's waists. Our tongues swirled and our lips danced together. There was silence except for the sound of kissing. He nibbled at my lower lip and I almost moaned. Without thinking, I ground onto him and then suddenly stopped short. I pulled away. _ SHIT i just ground on my best friend. FUCK now he thinks I'm a creep. _

"Oh my god, Phil, I'm so sorry." I looked down at him, as I had my knees on either side of him. Great. not awkward. "Um... I know you like Janet and everything and you were going to ask her out and I wasn't trying to... i dunno... but" I covered my eyes with my hands "oh god."

I peeked out from behind my hands. Phil looked strangely happy and was grinning up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Dan."

"Yeah."

"I'm gay."

"Oh." I felt the wheels turning in my brain. He'd mentioned Janet. But he was gay. So he mentioned her to throw me off. From what. He'd said he'd wanted to ask someone out. If he was gay, ... wait. I just made out with him and he definitely responded. Earlier he kept teasing me. He'd practically bit my lip and asked to make out.

Did that mean he...

"_Oh."_

I grinned and looked down at him. He was still smiling. I leaned down and touched my lips to his.

"Oh." he whispered.

"Would you like to continue?" He asked

I nodded. We both smiled. And we picked up where we left off.

Needless to say my mother was wondering where I had been for so long when I came back home a while later than planned.

"I was at Phil's." I said.

I smiled to myself, as my phone buzzed in my pocket. I picked it up and read the text. It was from Phil.

-*See you tomorrow :)*

-*love you ;)* I answered.

- :* don't leave yet I want to talk more. ;)* was his reply. I felt a few rogue butterflies flutter past my heart, joining the swarm that was permanently there.

I grinned and scurried to my room, eager to text him for the rest of the night.


End file.
